Thank you
by rosecarswell46
Summary: Syaoran is staying in his hotel room waiting for his girlfriend to come back from the gorcery store.Sakura comes back all drenched and then... one-shot,slight lime


My bad about the is because I type my dreams down in a diary and so I changed the names to make it a fan fiction.. explaining some mistakes in the names.. all fixed now. Thanks.

This is another one shot fan fiction hope you guys like it and for the love of God i do not own Cardcaptror Sakura.

It was pouring outside and Syaoran was once again worried about Sakura .She went out an hour ago to the grocery store to get something good for them eat. The rain seemed to have gotten heavier and he was so sure that she is drenched in the rain by now. Speaking of the devil, Syaoran heard knocking on the hotel room door.

Syaoran was staying temporarily in a hotel while waiting for his dorm which is undergoing so maintainece and Sakura came to keep him company.

He opened the door and found a drenched Sakura all wet holding plastic bags and what seemed like a fur ball. She dashed into the room and put the little fur ball on the floor." I found him all wet meowing at the side of the road. It was helpless and drenched"." Like how you are right now?" he looked at his girlfriend with a look that says it all."Awww, look at him, can I keep it here for the time being, you know all my room mates are allergic to cats, just for while pity please?" she pouted knowing how he couldn't resist her begging.

He rolled his eyes," Fine but only a few days, I will kill you if it's more". He walked into the bathroom and took a towel from the rack. He wiped Sakura's hair as she was drying the cat on the floor at the foot of the bed." Why don't you care about yourself for once?" Syaoran asked her lovingly." I have you for that" then she kissed him on the cheek. She took some cat food out the plastic bag she was holding at kept it aside. Then she took out some noodles and hot chocolate packets, Syaoran's favourite.

"I'll make some for you" and gave him another peck on the cheek. Syaoran grabbed her and pulled back down, but this time onto his lap." You should change your clothes, you're drenched, and I don't think you can go home in this weather, you walked here right? And I don't have my car with me".

Sakura was blushing furiously at his point and Syaoran giggled at this fact." What? It's like this would be the first time?" He said smiling with a twinkle in his eye. Sakura just giggled and pushed him away. Syaoran gave her a shirt that was long enough be a short dress and then she went on to change.

She came out wearing his white shirt that fit perfectly on her. He sat there on the chair staring at her while he stood in front of him and made his instant noodles and drink. She was talking to him but all of it was tuned out. He just couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful she looked. He normally could control himself but he had no idea why all of a sudden he just lost all self control. Must be the damn cat. (The cat by the way is fast asleep after Sakura fed it some milk and wet food)

As Sakura continued to talk not knowing that he wasn't listening, Syaoran got up from his chair and slowly made his way to Sakura. He stood behind her and put his hands on her waist. "Syaoran, are you okay?" she asked him surprised by his gestures. He then started kissing her neck and shoulders. Sakura tilted her head allowing him more access to her neck. She then turned around so that she was facing him. She kissed his lips so tenderly that it drove him insane, and then she moved towards his weak spots. She left a trail of kisses along his jaw line making lose his last bit of sanity. He then pushed Sakura against the wall.

He looked at her in awe; staring at her while he took both her hands n one of his and placed it above her head. He kissed her roughly and using his free hand to open the first two buttons of her shirt. She broke her hands free from his grasp and pulled his body closer to hers so there were no space in-between them. Syaoran then carried her and pushed onto the bed not breaking the kiss.

He opened up all the buttons of his shirt exposing her black lacy bra and panties. Sakura didn't seem to mind and started unbuttoning his shirt. She spread her legs so that his legs would be in-between hers. In one swift movement she took of his shirt. Syaoran left a trail of kisses down her body while she undid his belt. Syaoran wasn't thinking until he remembered one of their dates.

_One of their first few dates, they were eating at a restaurant and discussing their relationship." I don't believe in sex before marriage and I hope that you would wait for me. I mean that is what I believe and I hope that even when there comes a time when I get tempted, please help me to keep my promise", Sakura said. Syaoran was okay with it because he thought it was a good idea to wait as well." If we really love each other so much, then why not just wait a litter?" That's what Sakura always said and he promised._

Syaoran suddenly was very still and didn't move. Now Sakura was on top so she pulled him up so that both of them would be facing each other." What's wrong?" she asked him kissing his neck and moving down to his chest. He stopped her wandering hands and said," I can't do this". Sakura confused, "Is this because of the no sex before marriage thing? But I know I am ready and I maybe we shouldn't wait".

Syaoran turned to her and looked at her seriously saying "No". Sakura felt embarrassed, she covered herself with the shirt and went outside to the balcony not wanting Syaoran to see her cry. She felt sad and humilliated. Was she not good enough for him? Was she not attractive enough?

Syaoran who was sitting on the bed trying to comprehend what almost happned. He felt bad and he knew it was for the best. He felt good about waiting and he knew the both of them wouldn't regret this.

He looked out and saw Sakura and from her shoulders, he could tell she was crying and he knew exactly what she was thinking. He made his out to the balcony and stood behind Sakura with his arms around her." You know it's not you right?" he said. But all Sakura did was shake his hands off.

She couldn't look him in the eyes either." Remember you made me promise to help you keep yours? I want to do that and I know we both won't regret it. It's not you Sakura", he said as he turned her body to face his and wiped her tears away." You are the most beautiful girl in the world to me and don't you ever forget that. If I could I really want to do it with you right now but it is for the best". Sakura understood where he was coming from and she hugged him still sobbing a little." Thanks" she said into his chest." For what?" he asked her as he stroked her hair," For loving me."


End file.
